Daryl Ortega/Walkthrough (Matt)
This is the walkthrough if the player chooses Daryl within Matt's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs when the player chooses their second love interest instead of the main love interest within their story routes. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter One *My name's (player's name). (As she meets him for the second time at Colin's concert) *Who says I came with anybody? *Flirt. Chapter Two *Everything's fine. (As Matt joins their conversation thinking Daryl was bothering her) *You two know each other? (Unaware that they're brothers) *Lie. (After he asked if Matt was the work college she was talking about) *Don't say anything. *Happy to have met your brother. *Wow! (When she sees his Lamborghini) *Get in. (After he asked if she wanted a ride home) *Take an interest in him. *Be curious about his work. *You look like Matt *That was great! (That he drove impulsively back to her place) *Me too. (After he said he wanted to see her again) *Be flattered. (That he wants her to take part in his friends video clip) *I blush. *Send Daryl a text. *Answer yes. (After he asked if she wanted to go to his party) *Accept straightaway. *Look for Daryl. (As she arrives to his villa) *Your house is fantastic! *Reply to Daryl. (After he texted her) *Flirt back. *I'd like it to be Daryl. (When she gets a text) *I like him. (When she talks about Daryl to Lisa) *I feel lost... (That she likes both brothers) Chapter Three *How id Daryl!? (As she arrives to the hospital to check on him after his car accident) *I'm just trying to understand. (During her conversation with Matt) *He seems sturdy. *Defend daryl. Chapter Four *Tell her about Daryl. (When talking to Lisa) *I decide to call Daryl. *I hope it's Daryl! (When she get's a phone call) *Send him a nice message. (To check in on him *Don't reply too rashly. *yes... (Admitting that she wants him in her dream) *What if it was rational? *The sort og girl who hangs out with gorgeous twins... *My heart leaps with joy! (When she received a call from him) *Be friendly. *It's nice to have called. *Tell him. *I'm happy to see him! (When she sees him at the park) *Giggle. *Provoke him. *I've learnt to do that. *You like danger. *Yes completely. *It's exciting. *Why is it like that between Matt and him? *Ask if he's ok. *Make fun of him. *Give him a nudge. *Absolutely... *I could do... *You don't know him! (As she stick up for Daryl to Lisa) *Say hi. (When she sees him after her night out with Colin) *Flirt. *flutter your eyelashes. (After he calls her his little deer) Chapter Five Category:Walkthrough Category:Carter Corp Category:Matt Ortega Category:Daryl Ortega